desperatehousewivesfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Richard Roundtree
Richard Roundtree est un acteur américain né le 9 juillet 1942 à Nouvelle-Rochelle, État de New York (États-Unis). Il est surtout connu pour son rôle dans Shaft, les nuits rouges de Harlem. Filmographie Cinéma *1970 : Que diriez-vous à une femme nue? (What Do You Say to a Naked Lady?) : Interracial Couple *1971 : Shaft, les nuits rouges de Harlem (Shaft): John Shaft *1972 : Baraka à Beyrouth (Embassy) : Richard 'Dick' Shannon *1972 : Les Nouveaux Exploits de Shaft (Shaft's Big Score!) : John Shaft *1973 : Charley-le-borgne (Charley One-Eye) : The Black Man *1973 : Shaft contre les trafiquants d'hommes (Shaft in Africa) : John Shaft *1974 : Tremblement de terre (Earthquake) : Miles Quade *1975 : Man Friday : Friday *1975 : Diamonds : Archie *1977 : Portrait of a Hitman : Coco Morrell *1979 : Bons baisers d'Athènes (Escape to Athena) : Nat Judson *1979 : A Game for Vultures : Gideon Marunga *1979 : Le Jour des assassins (Day of the Assassin) : Fessler *1980 : Gypsy Angels : Dr. Carlson *1981 : Inchon : Sgt. Augustus Henderson *1981 : Dent pour dent : Capt. Stevens *1982 : Épouvante sur New York (Q) : Sergeant Powell *1982 : One Down, Two to Go : Ralph *1983 : The Big Score : Gordon *1983 : Young Warriors : Sergeant John Austin *1984 : Killpoint : Agent Bill Bryant *1984 : Haut les flingues (City Heat) : Dehl Swift *1986 : Le Camp de l'enfer (Opposing Force) : Stafford *1987 : Jocks : Chip Williams *1988 : Angel III: The Final Chapter : Lt. Doniger *1988 : La Vendetta : Officer Kelly *1988 : Maniac Cop : Commissioner Pike *1988 : Party Line : Captain Barnes *1989 : The Banker : Lloyd *1989 : Miami Cops *1989 : Night Visitor : Captain Crane *1989 : Crack House : Lt. Johnson *1990 : Bad Jim : July *1991 : A Time to Die : Captain Ralph Phipps *1992 : Bloodfist III: Forced to Fight : Samuel Stark *1993 : Body of Influence : Harry Reams *1993 : Deadly Rivals : Agent Peterson *1993 : Amityville - Darkforce (Amityville: A New Generation) (vidéo) : Pauli *1993 : Sins of the Night : Les *1994 : Mind Twister : Frank Webb *1995 : Once Upon a Time... When We Were Colored : Cleve *1995 : Seven (Se7en) : Dist. Atty. Martin Talbot *1995 : Theodore Rex (vidéo) : Commissioner Lynch *1995 : Ballistic : Harold *1996 : Original Gangstas : Slick *1997 : George de la jungle (film) (George of the Jungle) : Kwame, Traveling Sidekick *1997 : Shaq Steel (Steel) : Uncle Joe *2000 : Shaft : (Uncle) John Shaft *2001 : AntiTrust (Antitrust) : Lyle Barton *2001 : Shoot! *2001 : Hawaiian Gardens : M.O. *2001 : Corky Romano : Howard Shuster *2002 : Al's Lads : Boom Boom *2002 : Croisière en folie (Boat Trip) : Felicia's Dad *2003 : Vegas Vamps *2004 : Max Havoc: Curse of the Dragon : Tahsi *2005 : Brick : Assistant V.P. Trueman *2008 : Speed Racer, de Andy et Larry Wachowski Télévision *1973 : Firehouse (TV) : Shelly Forsythe *1973 : Shaft (en) (série TV) : John Shaft *1977 : Racines ("Roots") (feuilleton TV) : Sam Bennett *1983 : Just an Overnight Guest (TV) : Matt *1983 : Masquerade (TV) : Mean Willy *1984 : The Baron and the Kid (TV) : Frosty *1985 : A.D. (feuilleton TV) : Serpenius *1986 : Outlaws (TV) *1986 : Le Cinquième missile (The Fifth Missile) (TV) : Cmdr. Frederick Bryce *1986 : Outlaws (série TV) : Isaiah 'Ice' McAdams *1988 : Daddy Can't Read (TV) : Jason *1988 : Cadets (série TV) : Sergeant Matt Gideon *1989 : Générations (Generations) (série TV) : Dr. Daniel Reubens (1989-1991) *1991 : Nero come il cuore (TV) *1992 : Christmas in Connecticut (TV) : Prescott *1993 : Moscacieca (TV) : Gray *1993 : Bonanza: The Return (TV) : Jacob Briscoe *1994 : Shadows of Desire (TV) : Dunc *1995 : Bonanza: Under Attack (TV) : Jacob *1996 : Buddies (série TV) : Henry Carlisle *1997 : La Course à l'otage (Any Place But Home) (TV) : Gil Oberman *1997 : 413 Hope Street ("413 Hope St.") (série TV) : Phil Thomas (1997-1998) *1999 : Premiers secours ("Rescue 77") (série TV) : Captain Durfee *1999 : Having Our Say: The Delany Sisters' First 100 Years (TV) : Booker T. Washington *2002 : Joe and Max (TV) : Jack Blackburn *1956 : As the World Turns (série TV) : Oliver Travers (2002-2003) *2005 : Painkiller Jane (TV) : Colonel Watts *2006 : Heroes (série TV) : Charles Deveaux *2007 : Dangereuse convoitise (Point of Entry) (TV) : Détective Miles Porter *2011 : Mentalist, Saison 3 - Episode 11